Switched
by Kinz
Summary: Carly gets through a portal to the Teen Titans reality. She and Raven switch bodies, and Raven goes back to Carly's reality. Then Slade finds out about
1. Carly

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **OK. This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, so be nice, please. This chapter focuses more on Carly, but I promise that the next chapter will be from the Teen Titans' point of view.

I hope Carly's not a Mary Sue. I couldn't find a Mary Sue litmus test online, so if any of you know of one, could you please tell me in a review or email me? My email address is in my bio. Oh, and the two sections under the summary are prologues, I couldn't decide which one to use (although I like the second one better), so they're both in there. The first one doesn't lead to the second one.

And I'm _really_ sorry it's so short. I just thought it would be a good place to stop. And sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader. As soon as my friends start watching Teen Titans, I'll have one. Unless one of you wants to volunteer…

---------------------****

**EXTENDED SUMMARY: **Carly, a girl from this reality, gets to the Teen Titans' reality through a portal. She wants to meet the Teen Titans, so she taunts a monster into attacking her, thereby making the Teen Titans rescue her. Once the danger is past, she talks to Raven and gets an idea: to switch bodies/minds with Raven. Raven has never had a chance at a normal life, and Carly gets the chance she's wished for all her life: super powers. So they find a way to switch, and Raven goes back to Carly's reality, and Carly goes to Titan Tower with the rest of the Teen Titans. For a few days, both girls are in paradise. But then Slade finds out about the portal, and Carly (in Raven's body) is forced to own up to the switch. Can Carly (who's never done any fighting before), relying on what was in the TV episodes, and the rest of the Teen Titans, unswitch Raven and Carly, and close the portal before Slade can get into a world without any Teen Titans to save it?

----------------------

Carly loved Teen Titans more than life itself. So what happened next was no surprise, really, to those who knew her well.

Raven was her favorite character, another big surprise. They were so alike some ways. Carly could relate to her more than she could relate to most of her friends.

----------------------

Carly was a 5'1, black haired (the result of hair dye, she was naturally blond), 15-year-old girl who loved Teen Titans as much as life itself. Raven was her favorite character, naturally. She was just that kind of person. But, unlike Raven, she could laugh, cry, and get mad without things exploding or melting.

Raven was a 5', violet haired, 15-year-old superhero who was part of the Teen Titans. She was the gothic character, the one who loved meditation, the one who kept a straight face all the time.

Although they were practically nothing alike, Fate brought them together. For good or bad had to be determined.

----------------------

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Carly woke up slowly, reluctantly. It was midnight, right when she had set her alarm to go off. She had recently moved into a new house and decided to explore her new surroundings at night. After all, there was no telling what could happen at night. It was a magical time, when wishes came true and things happened.

She got up, got dressed, got a flashlight, and snuck outside. As soon as she got out of seeing distance of the house (in case anybody was looking out the window), she turned the flashlight on.

As she shined her flashlight in front of her, she failed to see a tree branch on the ground. She tripped over it, twisting her ankle.

"Ouch!" she cried softly as she landed. Her flashlight tumbled out of her hands and rolled down a hill into a river.

Carly cursed and looked around, pulling herself up to a sitting position. She thought she saw a light in the distance. It was enchanting, and Carly found herself limping painfully towards it. As she got closer, the light turned different colors. 

'What _is_ this?' she thought. 'It's making me come towards it. It's almost as if it were magical or something. Or something dangerous, like those fish that glow to attract other fish and then eat them.'

Carly finally found herself in front of the light source. It seemed to be swirling, and just made of lights. She circled it, and found it seemed to be flat and just floating over the ground. She shrugged and touched it.

Carly was pulled through a whirl of lights, colors, and sounds. 'It's almost as if… no, it couldn't be…' she thought. 'But what else could it be? Let's face it, I think I'm being pulled through a portal.'

Finally, Carly dropped to the ground on her injured ankle. "OUCH!" she shouted. She seemed to be in a deserted warehouse. The portal-like thing was on the wall. After a few minutes of nursing her ankle and ripping off a strip of her black shirt to bind her ankle, she stepped cautiously outside. There, not ten feet away from the warehouse, was a sign. She went closer to the sign to read it. After she read it, Carly gasped and fainted. The sign read:

JUMP CITY

POPULATION: 10,000

----------------------

I have no idea how many people Jump City has in it. If any of you know, tell me and I'll change it. Review and I'll love you like Triple Chocolate frozen custard with fudge chunks in it!


	2. Nap Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **OK, I know I promised that this chapter would be entirely in the Titans' point of view, but it's not going to be. It will include them for a lot of the chapter, however. And I suck at writing action scenes, so if the action scene (where they fight) is bad, I'm sorry. And the characters are probably OOC, especially Raven. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME. If you do flame me, however, could you do it nicely and tell me exactly what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve it?

'm still waiting for that Mary-Sue Litmus test...

And thank my brother for getting me off my butt when I was unmotivated and making me write this. He helped me write this, and gave me ideas. Did I mention he's only 8? Also, a HUGE thanks to my mom and Carly (the person who I based this character on) for editing this and making it better.

Whoa, did anyone see Aftershock 1? Intense. I bet Aftershock 2 is going to be better, though. You know, where Terra gets turned into stone? That'll be cool.

**DISCLAIMER: **Hehe, I forgot this last chapter. Do you _really_ think I own the Teen Titans? We all know I don't, although I wish I did. If I did, Robin would make a move on Starfire. And they would live happily ever after (please don't flame me for that, Robin/Raven lovers!) with the rest of the Titans, including Terra. (Terra would NOT be turned into stone)

----------------------

When Carly woke up, it was sunrise and there were thundering footsteps coming near her. She looked around, thankful for the light, seeing nothing. But then, something came up a hill and into plain sight. She recognized it as Cinderblock.

'Oh. My. God. I really am right outside Jump City. I really did change realities, I'm in an alternate universe! I hope I don't turn out like Larry the Titan and bend and break reality.'

He came thundering towards her, not even passing her a glance as he stomped by, but she couldn't help but scream. Cinderblock paused and turned back, roaring very loudly.

'Uh oh,' she thought as she ran as fast as she could with a sprained ankle. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she moaned.

She ran back to the warehouse and ran inside, slamming the rusted door shut. She collapsed in a corner, out of breath, and from the pain in her ankle. It was worse than she thought it would be.

There was a grating noise and Cinderblock tore out the door. His body filled the doorway as he came into the warehouse, tearing up the ceiling since he was so tall. Carly screamed again.

Just as he was about to step on her, there was a noise from behind. Both person and monster turned towards the open doorway.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" Robin taunted. "Titans, GO!"

Cinderblock turned away from Carly and toward the Titans. Starfire and Raven flew around him, Starfire shooting starbolts and Raven throwing crates and boxes. The starbolts and crates bounced off Cinderblock with no effect.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant and rammed into Cinderblock. Cinderblock picked him up and threw him through the roof. BB turned into an eagle, flew down, and morphed into a hippo right before he reached the top of Cinderblock's head. Cinderblock stumbled backwards a little and shook BB off.

Robin and Cyborg did the Sonic Boom together. It made Cinderblock retreat a little. Unfortunately, that made Cinderblock step closer to Carly. She screamed again when his foot landed a foot away from her injured ankle. Robin looked at her.

"Just stay calm. We have the situation under control," he said. She nodded, wincing as the vibrations from Cinderblock's walking jarred her ankle. She bit her lip to stop her from screaming again, from the terror and the pain.

Finally, after about half an hour of starbolts, crates, bolts of dark energy, the Sonic Boom, Robin's martial arts and bo-staff (sp?), Cyborg's blue laser, and BB's ramming him in animal form, Cinderblock ran away from the warehouse.

"Thank you so much," Carly said, trying to stand up. She stood up on one leg, and limped over to Robin. "I'm Carly. I've heard so much about you, Robin. It's truly an honor to meet you." She held out her hand and Robin shook it.

"Thanks. We normally don't get this kind of welcome. What happened to your ankle?" he asked, looking down at her ankle.

"Oh, I tripped and fell. Nothing serious, just a sprain. I've had worse." Carly said, shrugging. She moved on to Cyborg. "Cyborg, right? It's awesome to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Cyborg said, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Beast Boy, hey! What's up?" (Argh, that sounded like Blackfire. I'm really sorry if this whole thing sounds like Blackfire's introduction. I didn't mean it to, but she took all the good lines.) Carly asked.

"Only the sky and the ceiling," BB said, pointing up. Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Nice try, BB, I've heard that one before," Carly said. Beast Boy looked crestfallen. 

"Nice to see I'm not the only one who doesn't think Beast Boy is funny," Raven said.

Carly put out her hand. Raven looked at it and reluctantly shook Carly's hand.

"I have brothers. I've heard it all. And none of it's funny," Carly commented. "Raven, could I ask you a favor?"

"...I guess... what?"

"Heal my ankle? It's really hurting me."

"Sorry, my powers are reserved for members of the team. How did you know I can heal?"

"I told you I've heard a lot about you," Carly said, shrugging. "And it's no problem that you can't heal me, as long as I don't run into Cinderblock again." She smiled and limped over to Starfire.

"Hey, Starfire! How are you?" Carly asked. Starfire giggled.

"I am good, thank you," Star smiled.

Carly whispered something in her ear, and Starfire blushed. She glanced over at Robin and giggled.

"But, how did you know?" Star asked. Carly winked.

"I guess I'm just psychic!"

"Look, you should go home and rest that ankle," Robin said, interrupting whatever Starfire would have said. Carly sighed.

"That's the thing... for now, this is my home, I guess."

"Oh, you must come home with us!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I couldn't. I don't want to impose on you guys," Carly said.

"Why are you staying here, of all places?" Beast Boy asked. Carly shrugged.

"I don't have anywhere else to stay, so why not stay somewhere with walls and a roof?" she looked up at the broken and partially missing ceiling. "Well, kind of a roof anyway."

"Come home with us. You don't have anywhere else to go, so why not come? It's no problem," Robin offered.

"Yes, it would be most delightful," Starfire said joyfully.

"Sure, come," Raven said in her monotone.

"Well... I suppose I could come, if you want me to..." Carly said reluctantly.

Starfire jumped up and flew around her. "Will you be my friend?" she asked, practically squishing Carly in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yes... I'll... be... your... friend..." Carly choked out. Starfire let out a squeal of delight and let go. She took Carly's hand and dragged her outside. Carly blinked in the sudden light.

The other Teen Titans followed Star and Carly out of the warehouse. Star decided to fly "Friend Carly" over to Titan Tower.

Carly finally got her first glimpse of Titan Tower. It was _huge_, with windows everywhere.

"Wow," was all she managed to say.

"Yeah, cool, isn't it?" Cyborg said proudly.

"It's awesome! Where I come from, nobody has a house this big, or this grand. It's so cool!" Carly gushed.

"It's even better inside! Let's go in!" Beast Boy suggested. The Titans nodded their approval and they all trooped inside.

Carly took a look around. Beast Boy was right, it was AWESOME inside!

"Wow, this is amazing. I never expected to be living with the Teen Titans, even for a little while. I mean, you don't normally bring strangers to live with you, especially after... never mind. I don't mean to bring up old memories. I'm sorry," Carly said apologetically.

"It's fine. But how did you know about her?" Robin asked. Carly smiled mysteriously.

"I told you, I've heard a lot about you. There's quite a lot I know about you, actually," she said. The Titans looked suspiciously at her but didn't ask any more questions. "Look, I really appreciate your help, but I'll be gone tomorrow morning. First, though, do you have any painkillers? Or a chair I could sit in? All this standing is making my ankle ache more."

"Well... since you're staying in our house, I suppose I could heal your ankle," Raven said slightly reluctantly.

"Thank you so much, Raven. I don't know what I can do in return," Carly said, looking happier.

"You don't need to. I don't need favors," Raven mumbled.

"Well, alright..." Carly said. "Is there a couch somewhere I could sit on while Raven heals my ankle? Or two chairs or something so she doesn't have to kneel or sit?"

Robin looked at her hard, then nodded, leading her farther into the Tower, until they reached the main living room. Carly limped over to the big couch and sat down. She took off her shoe so she could put her foot on the couch and flinched when she saw how swollen her ankle was. There were gasps from some of the Titans when they saw it. Not only was it swollen, most of it was black and blue and purple. Carly looked at them weirdly.

"What's the matter, never seen a sprained ankle? It's only a sprained ankle, nothing to worry about," Carly said. "Besides, I'm sure you've all seen a lot worse. Like when Robin broke his arm and Raven could only heal it to a simple fracture. It must have been pretty bad then."

The Titans looked at her strangely. She threw up her hands.

"I _told_ you, I know a lot about you. Do I have to hammer it into your heads with a sledgehammer? ...That was a joke." Robin was looking at her as if she might be an enemy.

"Look, I can promise you I'm not one of Slade's apprentices. You can do any checks you like, any tests, anything you want. Really, all I want is to be friends with you all. Yes, even you, Raven. I think you're all really cool," Carly explained.

"But I am not cold!" Starfire said, puzzled.

"It's an expression, Star. It means you're really awesome," Cyborg told her.

"Oh!" Star said. "Well, then, Friend Carly, I think you're 'really cool' also!"

Carly half-bowed. "Thank you, Friend Starfire. I appreciate that very much. Now, can we get on with the healing?"

Raven nodded and moved over to Carly's foot (and ankle), which Carly had put on the couch so Raven could reach it better. (OK, I just read that again and it makes it sound like Carly's foot is disconnected from her body. Her whole leg is on the couch, and she's sitting on the couch. Does that make sense? Her leg is straight out to the side. Got it? Good.)

Raven touched Carly's ankle and her hands glowed a light blue. The ankle started to unswell as soon as Raven touched it, and the color started fading instantly. In about thirty seconds, the ankle looked normal and felt normal. Carly moved her foot painlessly.

"Wow, thanks, Raven!" Carly exclaimed, feeling her ankle.

"Uh... no problem," Raven said modestly.

Carly then began to feel a little sleepy. "Uh... Raven... is there ever a side effect to healing? Like... getting really tired?"

"Not that I know of, but I have an idea how it could have happened," Raven said thoughtfully, looking searchingly at Carly, as if her eyes held a dark secret.

"Well, we'd better show you to your room so you can take a nap or something," Robin commented. "Come on, I'll bring you there."

Carly stood up, wobbling a little. She was getting sleepier by the moment. Beast Boy and Starfire reached for her to steady her, but she shook her head, determined to make it by herself. She closed her eyes for a second, and then tried to shake the fuzzy reaches of sleep out her head...

"Friend Carly? Are you all right?"

Carly groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was on a bed in a room that looked like a mixture of the five Titans' styles. There was a window in the corner. It looked like it was about seven o'clock PM outside, judging by the light coming in. Or, rather, the lack of light coming in.

"She is awake!" Starfire called out the door. The rest of the Titans came in, Raven trailing behind looking bored.

"Starfire? Guys? Raven? Where exactly am I? What happened?" Carly asked frantically.

"You fainted," Robin said, sitting on a chair by the chair where Starfire was sitting before (now she was floating on the other side of the bed).

"She fell asleep," Raven corrected him from her place in the shadowy corner.

"I... fell asleep? Well, _that_ undignified..." Carly muttered. "Raven, this has to do with you healing me. I wasn't feeling tired before you healed me. Why?"

Raven sighed. "I'll tell you later. Get some rest and we'll talk later."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Yes, ma'am. Get some sleep, go see you later. Got it, Miss Nurse," she said sarcastically. Raven walked out of the room, clearly controlling herself as to not explode Carly and various other objects in the room.

"Raven's right. You should get some rest, make sure you don't collapse again," Beast Boy said. "Let's go, Robin, Cyborg, Star."

"By for now," Cyborg said. Beast Boy nodded at Carly and walked out with Cyborg. Star drifted towards the door, but turned back to look at Carly, who was sitting up in bed by now, looking interestedly around the room.

"You will be alright?" Star asked concernedly. Carly looked at her and nodded.

"I'm fine," Carly said. "You don't need to stay, go have fun. Or meditate with Raven, and tell her I'm sorry and I didn't mean to be sarcastic."

Starfire nodded and floated out.

Carly watched her go, then settled back into the fluffy pillows. "Maybe a little nap won't hurt..." she said, then closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

----------------------

When Carly woke up again, it was totally dark outside. She looked at the clock on the table next to her bed. 12:18.

"So you're awake," somebody said from the corner. Carly whipped her head around so fast she nearly got whiplash.

"Who's there?"

A hooded figure stepped into the moonlight streaming in through the window. Carly thought she looked familiar...

"Raven? Is that you?" Carly asked.

"Mmmhmm. I've been waiting for you to wake up," Raven said, sitting in the chair that everybody seems to sit in.

"Uhm... that's nice, but why? What have you been doing for five hours?"

"Meditating," Raven answered as if the answer was obvious. "We need to talk."

Carly began to get nervous. Raven looked as if she knew something, and Carly didn't want her to find out about the portal. At least, not yet.

"So, what do you want to talk about? I have a feeling this isn't a pleasure visit."

"No, it isn't. I have an idea of why you got so tired after I healed you, and I don't like it. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Carly shook her head. "Nope."

Raven sighed. "You're just making it harder on yourself, Carly."

Carly shrugged. "So? I have nothing to tell," she lied. She didn't know why she was lying, she just had a feeling that if somebody besides her knew about the portal, bad things would happen.

Raven looked at her thoughtfully. "Let's start at the beginning. Why were you in that old warehouse at the edge of Jump City, anyway?"

"Because it's got such great interior decorating," Carly said sarcastically. "It was my home. I've told you that before."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You'll get nowhere by lying, Carly. I think I know your secret, and it's dangerous. Think about it, Carly. I'll be in my room if you want to talk."

Raven put her hood back on and swept out of Carly's room. Carly watched her go sadly, then buried her face in her pillow and wept.

---------------------

Well, I think Raven's kind of mean and persistent, and I'm sorry for anyone who really likes her that I offended. My mom thinks Carly's too sarcastic, so sorry for that too.

Whoo, I'm exhausted. 8 pages. Quite a difference from the shortness of the first chapter, don't you think? Hope this makes you happy, Sally. :P OK, I know 8 pages isn't that much compared to those who write 6,000 words a chapter, but it's the most I've written in a year.

Thank you to Sally and Val, two of my very best friends. (Sallymander, and DeadlyAngelA1117)

**Sallymander: **Wow, you swear more than me now! applauds Jump City is the city where the Titans live. What glow thing? The portal? Or something else? Carly... what can I say about her. She's not exactly me. Some things she _may_ have in common with me, but not much. Is this long enough for ya? Lol!

**DeadlyAngelA1117: **Thank you so much! Love ya, hun! ;) By the way, have you ever heard the song "Concrete Angel"? Or seen the video? OMG, it's SO sad, it made me cry for the first time in about a year. EVERYBODY READING THIS: I DEMAND YOU WATCH THE MOVIE FOR "CONCRETE ANGEL" THIS INSTANT! Yahoo! has the video.


End file.
